L'histoire ne meurt jamais
by uru94
Summary: À la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, les Alliés décident de dissoudre la Prusse. Aujourd'hui année du nouveau millénaire, beaucoup se rappellent amèrement de cette décision, l'albinos leur manque trop. Un souvenir trop douloureux pour certains, comme Allemagne, France ou l'Espagne. Jusqu'à un jeune homme qui dit s'appeller Gilbert se présente devant la maison d'Antonio.
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis curieuse de voir si je suis capable de traduire une histoire. Voici la première fic que j'ai écris. Je l'avait conçu en espagnol, et je vous assure que, même en étant bilingue, et même quand c'est ta propre fic, il n'est pas facile du tout de traduire. Tout dépende de la langue que tu utilises pour imaginer l'histoire et les tournures n'on rien à voir. J'ai quand même voulut essayer. Fic d'une trentaine de chapitres. Gilbert-centric. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Prologue-

On dit que le ciel de Madrid est l'un des plus beaux au monde. Gilbert ne sait pas si c'est vrai, mais doit admettre que qu'il n'en a jamais vu un pareil. Un ciel si bleu...

Un souvenir traverse son esprit. Il voit un jeune garçon, denvirons 7 ans. Il est blond, aux yeux bleus. Le même bleu qui s'étend sur lui, où qu'il pose les yeux.

Il soupire. Qui est ce gamin? Son visage lui dit quelque chose, mais il ne s'en souvient pas. Cependant, pour une raison quelconque, il sait que cette personne le fait se sentir tranquille.

Il ferme les yeux avec force, essayant de se concentrer.

Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué? Il en a marre d'attendre, il veut des réponses!.

Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé dans cet hôpital il y a 30 ans, tout a été compliqué.

Il ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là-bas. Probablement comme les autres, une victime de plus de la seconde guerre mondiale. Il avait mal partout, et notament à la tête.

Un sourire ironique se dessine sur son visage. Ce n'était que le début.

«Ma vie est un vrai puzzle. Et merde!" pense-t-il frusté tandis qu'il fait signe à un taxi et lui annoce l'adresse qu'on lui a donné à l'embassade allemande.

C'est-à-dire, si on peut vraiment appeler une "vie" essayer de découvrir son passé alors que tous le fixent comme un monstre à l'hôpital. Même si, bien sûr,c' est compréhensible. Comment regarderiez-vous un homme qui, tout en ayant passé 25 ans dans le coma, ne semble pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'annés?

* * *

**Introduction courte, je le sais. Prochain chapitre bientôt. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne lecture. Petit chapitre de transition. Les nations arrivent au prochain.**

* * *

15 janvier 1970

Tout était beaucoup trop blanc. Le garçon aux yeux rouges se tortilla dans son lit. Pourquoi y avait-il tellement de lumière? Il n'aimait pas ça, du tout. Il voulait retourner à l'obscurité, òu il se sentait à l'aise. En sécurité. En paix.

Même avec les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir la lumière dans la pièce. Elle traversait ses paupières. Ça faisait mal. Soudain, il commença à entendre des bruits. Des bruits qui brisaient la paix de son monde obscur.

Et puis, il le sentit. Une douleur aigue à la tête.

- Docteur! C'est incroyable, le malade G se réveille ... »exclama une voix féminine.

- Quoi? Ce malade-là ? Etes-vous sûre de ce que vous dites? -

-Je vous le dis, regardez, venez.

- T'as raison! Passe-moi les résultats de sa dernière révision.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. La douleur à sa tête ne fit que s'accentuer. Il ne pensait jamais avoir ressenti une telle douleur. Comme si on lui avait traversé le cerveau avec quelque chose de froid.

- Docteur, regardez! S'exclama l'infirmière, choquée.

Le garçon regarda le médecin Il avait l'air perdu, mais en quelque sorte savait que l'homme à l'air sévère face à lui pouvait l'aider.

-Je ... ça fait mal. Faites quelque chose. _Bitte _... ma tête.

Le docteur le regarda sérieusement, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher qu'il était excité. Ce malade-là, le plus mystérieux à l'hôpital. Il venait de se réveiller, là, devant lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus jamais espéré voir. Et il lui demandait de l'aide en allemand. Il semblait fatigué, malgré avoir été endormi pendant 25 ans, mais semblait reconnaître où il était, et n'avait eu aucune difficulté à parler. Habituellement, dans un premier temps, ceux sortant d'un coma ne reconnaissaient rien, osant à peine parler.

-Frau Katherine, veuillez apporter la morphine. Et plus de sérum. -

Le garçon sourit pour le remercier, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

-Hey, du calme ... ne vas pas si vite.

- Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital? -

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez ?- Demanda le docteur, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop excité.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois que le malade était arrivé dans cette clinique de Francfort. À cette époque, il n'était encore qu'un jeune débutant, mais il avait eu la chance de trouver un travail malgré son inexpérience. La situation après la guerre était trop difficile. Les victimes ne se comptaient plus, tant il y en avait. Et l'Allemagne en était l'un des pays les plus touchés. Un pays en ruine, endetté, coupable, que les Alliés avaient envahi, leur faisant payer la folie d'un seul homme.

Le Dr Schmidt avait été chanceux. Il n'était pas monté au front, avait réussi à obtenir un bon emploi en temps de guerre, comme dentiste, cachant son mépris pour le parti nazi. Sa famille n'avait pas connu la famine, et maintenant il espérait les choses allaient s'améliorer. Alors que les nouvelles de ce qui s'est passé dans le monde n'étaient pas très encourageantes pour l'ancienne puissance. Il remerciait ne pas être japonais. Ce que les Etats-Unis avaient fait lui semblait une atrocité de trop, mais seulement quelque uns avaient osé l'exprimer. Personne ne voulait entendre parle de la guerre.

C'était le 5ème jour après la fin officielle de la guerre qu'il était arrivé. Apparemment, ils l'avaient trouvé à la périphérie de la ville. Le jeune médecin regarda, curieux, un jeune homme qui semblait être à peine âgé que lui. Le costume qu'il portait attira son attention. Un uniforme militaire avec une croix autour du cou. Cette croix-là lui rappelait vaguement les anciennes croix prussiennes…peut-être était-ce une antiquité ? Pourtant, elle semblait toute neuve.

Sans aucun doute, on pouvait dire que le malade était un mystère. Des cheveux comme de la neige, et, comme il découvrit en lui réalisant certains tests, les yeux rouges. Il était albinos. Mais à part ça, et qui était dans le coma, l'analyse avait révélé que le jeune homme n'était pas seulement sain, il était même très en forme. Et cela à tous les niveaux… vitamines, globules rouges, muscles, os, articulations.

Son cœur était celui d'un athlète, n'avait pas une seule cicatrice, des dents étaient parfaites, ses muscles développés, son activité cérébrale élevée.

Et pourtant, était venu à l'hôpital couvert de sang, et, selon l'analyse, c'était son propre sang.

Mais si intrigué fut-il, le docteur n'avait pas passé trop de temps avec lui. Il avait d'autres malades, beaucoup de gens mouraient, et le jeune albinos finirait bien par se réveiller. Quelqu'un viendrait le chercher, comme le faisaient des centaines de mères tous les jours, le visage déformé par la peur, en criant le nom de leurs enfants.

Mais personne n'était venu. Après 2 mois, l'albinos était toujours là. Le médecin avait fouillé ses vêtements, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait aidé à l'identifier, juste un nom, gravé derrière la croix: GILBERT.

Et le temps passait. Le docteur conclut que la famille de Gilbert était morte. Comme il y avait place à l'hôpital, il était resté. Compte tenu de son état de santé, il ne pouvait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Peu à peu, il prit l'habitude d'aller le visité. Parce que ce jeune homme sans passé l'intriguait outre-mesure. Comment pouvait-il être en si bonne santé? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver la moindre piste sur son existence? Il était vrai que le médecin n'avait pas eu accès à beaucoup de choses, comme des documents publics, mais c'était quand même très bizarre. Comme s'il n'avait pas existé auparavant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les années étaient passées. Pour le Dr Schmidt, c'était son malade, son énigme. À l'hôpital, on l'appelait le malade G.

Et quand le médecin emmena un matin sa fille de 10 ans visiter l'hôpital et qu'elle avait demandé "Qui est-ce beau garçon, papa?", Le médecin avait eu l'un des plus grand chocs de sa vie.

Garçon. _Garçon_.

Vingt ans s'étaient écoulé, il était devenu un homme à part entière, marié, père de deux filles, mais Gilbert n'avait pas changé.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment il n'avait pas remarqué.

Et maintenant, le patient G s'était réveillé. Pour le docteur, G était devenu une affaire personnelle, il devait apprendre plus à son sujet

- ... -.

Silence.

Le garçon le regarda. Il semblait paralysé. Et après ce qui sembla une éternité, le jeune albinos dirigeât ses yeux rouges remplis de peur vers le mur.

_-Je ne me souviens pas.-_

* * *

**Alors? Pas trop mal j'espère. Un petit review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et les problèmes commencent.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

1er mai 2000 .

Antonio sourit quand il ouvrit les yeux. Voir dormir si paisiblement Lovino était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il était si mignon quand il ne criait pas ... en réalité, il était toujours adorable.

Bien sûr, quand il était petit il était mignon aussi, mais à cette époque, il n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il se réveillerait presque tous les matins à ses côtés.

Le pays de la passion ne savait pas quand il était tombé amoureux de son Lovi , mais il était clair que c'était le meilleur chose qui lui était arrivé .

Lentement, en essayant de ne pas réveiller l'Italien qui pouvait avoir un très, très mauvais caractère, il descendit prendre son déjeuner.

C'était une belle journée, et Antonio sorti s'installer sur le balcon de sa maison à Madrid tout en buvant son café.

Il regarda l'horizon, vers les montagnes. Il aurait voulu partir en randonnée avec Lovino , ou même plus d'amis , mais c'était impossible.

Cette année, c'était à lui d'organiser la réception. Tout devait être prêt pour le 7 Mai une journée qui commémorerait la capitulation allemande et la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Et son patron lui avait été direct : «Tout doit être parfait, il s'est passé suffisamment de temps pour que ce ne soit plus un souvenir douloureux, mais une réunion pour la paix. Je veux que tu surprennes favorablement les autres pays, peut-être que leurs chefs nous proposent quelque chose d'intéressant. " Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Antonio sourit avec nostalgie. Assez de temps ? On voyait bien que cet homme était humain. Pour lui cela était peut être un évènement du passé, évoqué uniquement dans les livres d'histoire, mais pour Antonio c'était encore trop récent. Et ça faisait mal.

Car ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose de cette guerre, et bien que lui n'avait pas réellement y participé, mais il lui suffisait de croiser le regard bleu ciel d'Allemagne pour réaliser à quel point ces années de terreur avaient marqué le blond. Et il n'était pas le seul.

Les yeux émeraude de l'espagnol se remplirent de larmes. _Non!_

Ne pas y penser.

Il savait que s'il laissait une seule larme couler le long de sa joue et il ne pourrait plus contrôler ses larmes. Il ne devait pas.

C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il se dirigea vers la porte quand il entendit le timbre.

Un sourire qui n'allait pas durer longtemps.

* * *

**Suivant cap bientôt**


End file.
